The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metallic panel that is adapted to enable radio frequency communication with sidelobe control.
Metallic panels are used in a wide variety of applications. In fact, transparent, metallic panels are even used in windows of buildings and vehicles. Transparent, metallic panels may be used in building and vehicle windows in order to reflect infrared radiation, thereby limiting heat build up in the interior. Additionally, transparent, metallic panels may be used in vehicle windows in order to enable a flow of electric current across the window. In such embodiments, the flow of electricity is adapted to defrost (i.e., melt ice and snow) or defog the window.
Despite the many benefits, there is a significant drawback of using metallic panels in windows and other applications. Metallic panels can block the transmission of RF signals. As a result, the use of metallic panels in windows can limit or prevent the transmission of RF signals into and out of buildings, vehicles, and other similar structures.
Modern communication is heavily dependent on the transmission of RF signals. For instance, AM/FM radios, CB radios, cellular phones, global positioning systems, automatic toll collection transponders, radar systems, and various other satellite systems operate using RF communication. Accordingly, there is a need for a metallic panel that is adapted to permit the transmission of RF signals. There is also a need for a window that includes a metallic panel that facilitates RF transmission. Furthermore, there is a need for facilitating RF transmission through a panel while also enabling electric current flow across the panel without creating localized high current or low current regions.